1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an assemblable toy figure including the hollow trunk divided by a vertical transverse plane into a front portion and a rear portion, a head rotatable about a vertical locking bar extending downwardly therefrom and adapted to secure the trunk portions together, and a pair of arms and legs respectively journalled in the trunk for pivoting about a generally horizontal axis, each arm having at its upper end a lateral extension engaging in a respective opening in the trunk through which opening the transverse plane passes, the extensions serving as pivotal axes, and the legs are engaged from below into a recess provided at the front of the trunk to enable pivotal movement of the legs, and the legs for journalling pivot pin constituting their pivotal axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known toy figure of this type (DT-OS No. 25 06 786=U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,395=GB-PS No. 1 497 013) the arms and legs are each enabled to pivot about a generally horizontal pivotal axis so that therefore the arms can be raised and lowered. Also each leg can be moved separately from the other between a vertical and a horizontal position so that the toy figure can carry out or can be set into running movements or the like. Although therefore this known figure can already make several movements it has nevertheless been found that for certain situations an increased mobility of this figure would be advantageous.